Witchcraft and Other Suicides
by Nymphexify
Summary: "My name is Lilith and I have a story to tell. Perhaps then.. Perhaps then you will understand." These short stories are based on a character that belongs to me. It is her life from the beginning, from her point of view.
1. Pleasure To Meet You

We will start when I was born.

I was nothing special, nor will I ever be. I am merely one of a kind, just as the person reading this is. All predators begin as prey.

The world's creatures didn't gather around me nor run away when I was born. The weather didn't grow warmer or colder, calmer or stormier. The seas never parted, dried up, or twinkled any different. Another human born in the flourishing race, the image of her passionate mother and brave father. My personal values are theirs, combined in the vessel known as myself. Waking up in the world was like living in a fantasy. I could touch, I could see, I could live.

I could love.

The utter beauty of it all startled me, as silly as it sounds. But the challenges I was given by this untamed world as an untamed girl were infinate and thrilling. Every day passed like leaves in a violent river. Call me crazy, but I found it all that wonderful.

'Love yourself first, then love another.'

Wise words they often told me. Ones I still try to believe and hold on to as the years go by. Often times I stare at the sky and spend hours pondering on the simple sentiment. But that's for another tale. Let's go to my origins. Four thousand years ago. That's a rough estimate, but it must be close. I do not know the exact date of my birth, though I believe it was in the time frame of fall to spring. Reliable source, I know.

Helsinki, Finland is where I took my first breath, though we didn't call it that. It wouldn't be called Finland for a while. the icy air stuffing into my lungs like frozen cotton candy gusts into tiny balloons of life. I don't remember, like all of us, my first sight. I like to imagine it being my parents, and it very well might have been. It was just like any other childbirth. My tribe, my kin. They were there to greet me into this world of kind words and compassion, and what a shame I would have to bid them adeiu out of it some day. They called me Aeva back then, for the twenty-seven years I spent with them. My first friend Svavarr, or 'Vava' as I called him, were inseperable. No, we had no romantic relationship and had no intentions of persuing in on any. We were brother and sister by some spiritual connection we couldn't explain then, and that even I can't explain now. I genuinely loved him and still do.

All throughout my childhood and early adulthood, I was always finding myself to be in love with.. Well, everything my eyes took hold of. I loved the snow, the trees, the gods and goddesses, the mighty monsters in old tales.. The smallest things became my lovers. Eventually I started to learn from village elders the art of medicines and even, dare I say, the occult that shaped me and would become the dark curtains of my downfall. But if it wasn't for my interest in the strange, I wouldn't be telling this story, now would I?

By the time I could assist my beloved kin with things like hunting and weapon smithing, I had developed into a young woman, ripe and ready to marry in my prime. I wasn't astoundingly striking, but I wasn't gorgeous either. I don't think anyone really was back then. But I was confident in what I looked like, as boys were often boys.

However, my family knew of my yearning to see new things and learn the world's offerings, and thus I was arranged to go meet my groom in some odd Barbarian-rich place South of my homeland. Modern day Switzerland? Hell if I know. Hell if I care. Trouble was I didn't want this. So when I embarked and became known as my current name, I did something I still regret.

I ran away.


	2. Orexis

I didn't mention one of the most important beings yet, even though my begining had begun to soar prior to my immortality. Whether it was out of selflessness, pity, or maybe even some sort of cruel jest to test my sanity, Orexis let me have a taste of desire. His visits to me were not rare and often as a child I saw him in my reflection and dreams. It's easier to say I fell in love with a demonic being in a worshiping sense.

The day I grew bold enough to try touching him was the day I, for dramatic purposes, died for love. Yes, my curiousness led me to plunge into a freezing river, and my girlish fantasies begged for me to give myself to him in a 'poetic' way. I gave in to his temptation and haunting image, and felt mad for such things. He spoke to me as he dragged me out from my 'suicide', telling me that I would live. I have yet to forget that grin.

What I didn't know was what he meant. I had seen and heard of many drowning or freezing to death in the cold waters of my homeland, so why would I live at the cost of servitude he offered? No matter how I asked, the answer was the same. 'Silence.'. Our time together was distant, but in a sense he was always there next to me. Now, I am not saying we were a couple. He was a demon and I was a fool. Even now as I tell you this, I do not know what has become of him, nor do I necisarilly give much thought to him. As cold hearted as it sounds, I did not hate Orexis by any means. I never knew how he felt towards me, but I can assume he had some form of love reserved for me based on.. 'Actions'. We bonded because we had to. He needed time on Earth and I wanted time to survive. He lingered close by when he needed energy, which fatigued and wore me out completely. Not to mention the toll it took on my apperance. I've never seen myself past the age of fifty, and it was my new companion that gave me the gift of youth, though he said nothing of the cost. It wouldn't be until later in my life when I would be the one earning my beauty, that I would truly appreciate what he did for me.

However kind he acted, he was no different than any of the others I've made deals with. They all have a common interest. I didn't leave Orexis a virgin as I had met him that fateful day. And to be blunt with the dagger of honesty, we made love often at any chance we were given. I didn't mind it, I suppose. As far as I know I was the only one who could touch him, let alone see him. Not exactly the most gentle, I'll add. Then again, he wasn't the most rough or sadistic either. I let him control my body out of respect and gratitude. Sex consumes a great deal of my story for many reasons, mainly because it's how I managed to survive. The more perfect I look, the better my chances.

How do I explain him, my yakshini Master, to a stranger who lacks the correct eye to see and hear him? He was tall as most demons are. His hair was blacker than mine, and I suppose my hair is now black out of respect for him. It was he who gave me violet eyes to match his. But the fire his held, I dared not touch. He knew I would look different as time went by, and I was submitted enough to him to allow myself to be treated like a dress up doll. It was a game for him to see the various abilities he gave me, whether it be how long I could run, how long I could hold my breath.. As obnoxious as it was, we had fun.

Having said all this, he is still the reason I had to leave my family. And I will never forgive him.


End file.
